


Moment Mori 死之将至

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 苏联解体前，基尔伯特拉伊万翘了最后一场会议。





	Moment Mori 死之将至

 

他们正驱车前行。

一切都非常幽默。车前灯冲破了向前聚拢的雾和暮色，基尔伯特这辆纸壳车刚才差点打不了火，伊万在被口头宣布前已经被书面确认死亡［1］。况且，即使并非每个重大历史事件他们都赶得上在场，敢主动从中逃出的也只有基尔伯特。伊万可是“无辜”的，他被从会场硬拉出来，悄悄躲过后花园里紧张得浑身僵硬的保安，坐在在副驾上时已经精神涣散。说真的，他要散架了，他脑子里还被迫不停回放着英语。［2］

再加上，想想德国人怎么对待自家逃兵的，更好笑了。虽然他也是。

 

“……别睡着了，不然本大爷用指节在你脑门上敲一支卡林卡。”［3］基尔伯特威胁他，然后被自己的烂笑话kesesese地逗笑了。伊万瞟他一眼。基尔伯特肯定正处于高度紧张中，他正一边打方向盘一边在意后视镜里那辆刚才与他们错车而过的皮卡，不然不可能像那群老傻瓜一样发出谄媚而空洞的干笑声，蝙蝠都能做得更好。没人会来管我们的基尔伯特，在这个节骨眼。伊万张嘴想这么劝，结果打了个唿哨，是肥啾乞食的鸣声，惹得基尔伯特转头来不看路直盯着他，两人再尴尬地转开眼结束对视。

 

车窗外只有一成不变的防风林。车里死寂，收放机被偷很久了，窃贼还很仁慈地只撬左车门锁没砸玻璃，所以伊万可以一边担心着被甩出去（安全带扣锁也坏了）一边估摸那些拆碎的电路板能在黑市上卖多少。他不敢去，难以预估他出现在那儿的后果。基尔伯特反而是常客。

但基尔伯特也从没告诉他到底那儿有些什么，就像他不知道他们能逃去哪儿。

 

 

基尔伯特叫他别睡着，他也睡不着。身体轻得不像话，甚至没有血浆和伤口能让他感觉到活着。过去他们陨落在战场上，现在几根笔尖就能戳死他们，就像戳烂苍蝇。无数文档、报纸和签名糊在窗玻璃上，字迹湮灭不清。

 

 

“嘿。”

基尔伯特一巴掌抹干净那些纸糊，伊万揉揉脸，打开车门。实际胳膊肘一顶就开了。是海滩。

海滩嘛。

 

基尔伯特从下车起似乎就松了一大口气，这会儿正努力想哼出一支蹩脚的小调，但他做不到因为他正抑制不住地，拼命地笑出声来。他看起来好开心。

 

“你不笑吗伊万？”这张丑恶的，露齿而笑的脸几乎要裂了。“笑不出来吗？”笑不出来吗伊万？伊万坚信基尔伯特会马上扒掉衣服冲进海里，因为他已经被一连串笑声呛得要咳出来肺了，喷溅的唾沫如同飘散的孢子。

你为什么不笑啊伊万？老同志？好同志？

 

 

基尔伯特没笑够，他可能永远都停不下来了。后备箱里又冒出两大瓶医用酒精，玻璃瓶卡当哐啷。

“哈哈哈哈哈……好同志……税务部那个好同志给本大爷带了这个……大娘的家酿卖完了！大家都想喝酒！咱们该为禁酒令以身作则啊，所以干杯！！”

伊万拔掉橡胶塞。这一撞使瓶里液体漾出大半。他只啜了一口。淡而无味。基尔伯特又被骗了，是水。

 

尽管是水，他看着基尔伯特兴奋得通红的脸，仰脖一饮而尽。酒不醉人人自醉。

“等着。”醉醺醺的家伙又抱出一口大盒子。“滚远点。”他和基尔伯特同时从车边走开。银发青年颠颠倒倒的步伐让手里的银色一窥一窥，伊万认出来那是他之前送的航空油打火机。

 

“清醒”的基尔伯特偶尔会抽根烟。

“喝醉”的基尔伯特此刻正蹲在地上点什么东西，又急着跑开，脸朝下绊倒，又屁滚尿流的爬起来继续跑。庞大的爆炸声和璀璨在伊万鼻尖炸开来。

 

幸好火药因为低温没有受潮。

蓝，紫，绿，红花相继开放，张开，崩裂，光的碎片滑落进夜的口中。他瞥一眼基尔伯特在不同颜色的光照下仰望天空相同的得意神情。那过于温柔了，反而不像基尔伯特。

结束了。

“他们欠你一场烟火。”他笑着看向伊万。［4］

伊万没有任何表情。他不知道该对以什么表情。

“你笑啊。”基尔伯特说。

 

……

 

他看着基尔伯特的笑垮下来。随着玻璃炸裂的一声巨响，他已经被基尔伯特冲倒在地。龇牙咧嘴的，真滑稽。他想。

什么都听不到。耳鼓大概炸了，因为只剩眼前基尔伯特狰狞的脸，那双红眼睛像暴怒的兽。没有一丝声音。

 

真是懦夫。接下来至少几十分钟基尔伯特一直在拳殴他，光针对面部和胸部，眼皮肿了，头晕目眩，脑浆好像要从左耳洞里流出来。他一动也不动。基尔伯特也没掉一滴泪。但他在说基尔伯特。真是懦夫。

懦夫。

基尔伯特打不动了。半个世纪的文职工作只是在养懒汉。他摸下基尔伯特腰间的手枪皮套，空的，可能换酒喝了。他第一次有点庆幸。基尔伯特两手杵在他肩头大口喘气。甚至这个时候，他都能翻过身来把他凎了，他觉得有点悲凉。

 

“为什么？”基尔伯特问他。

为什么。

 

他浑身一震。

 

基尔伯特在问他为什么。

 

这个时间段里，他监控基尔伯特，肏基尔伯特，打基尔伯特，吊基尔伯特胃口，给基尔伯特大衣穿，合作，一起嘲笑老家伙们的秃头，吵架，最厉害的一次让基尔伯特住了两周院，但没一次他打心眼底相信基尔伯特也相信着，他觉得只有他自己那么蠢。

 

他还是不信，拼命拿手扒开眼皮从缝儿里看基尔伯特的脸。他以为那只是人们一时涌动的情感。不对，明明谁都不在意，大家都只想抢购和囤积土豆和卷心菜。

基尔伯特还是没掉泪。没谁掉泪。但世上居然有一种从每个毛孔里出来的哭泣。居然有人能从身上每一个洞里哭出来。

他信了，基尔伯特信了，但他们都觉得对方不信。

天亮得那么快，太阳从海水里聚拢起来，升起来，橘红色起起伏伏，那是时代的潮音，退潮了，涨潮了。

 

他本来就不该笑，他该说，生日快乐，当然也有基尔伯特的一份。

 

他其实还是哭了。泪水静默地划过脸颊，合着血，打湿鬓角，流经耳朵，流到沙滩上，和砂子，和那些干净的透明的玻璃渣混合在一起。海总是干净的。

时代呼啸，涨潮，退潮，涨潮。

那场烟花真好看。

“你不走？”基尔伯特拍拍车门。伊万在十米开外摇头。“我看看海。”基尔伯特不傻，火车站不到十公里，他走得到。说真的，基尔伯特走了，他得下去泡泡。管他七月十二月。

“那么永别吧。”“走好。开车看路。”

这个日出，新鲜的红日。他目送晨光里基尔伯特的车屁股一跳，后车窗里的打字机和传真机也跟着一跳。即使顺了点东西走，基尔伯特也肯定没捞到什么大鱼。他从来头疼行政工作。伊万知道，所以他笑了。

 

 

他捡起他从砂子里一脚踢出来的螺壳，在他的手心汪出一点水和沙砾。基尔伯特想要那支圆珠笔没要到，多少有点可惜。他也想要，所以下次去问问阿尔弗雷德试试看。［5］

end.

 

［1］戈尔巴乔夫搞错顺序，先签辞呈再演讲，头疼

［2］最后24小时，克里姆林宫里塞满了阿尔家记者

［3］叶利钦恶作剧，直接用木勺在助手同志的脑门上敲卡林卡

［4］解体本来该有烟火，结果大家都忘了，基尔自费给伊万放了一场

［5］戈尔巴乔夫的钢笔没水了，阿尔家记者借了他一支MontBlanc圆珠笔，差点被他揣走，现存华盛顿的新闻博物馆。

**  
**

  



End file.
